Three years!
by rehanahhassim.rh
Summary: Mai and the others are back


It been three years of no oliver and lin and gene and the others and a young brunette name mai is blocking out people again. So she wake up and walk to the shower. She set her water and shower for nine minutes. She gotten out of the shower dries her skin with a towel. She gotten dressed with a black sleeveless turtle crop and it was up to her middle of the stomach. She then put on short pants and brushed and tied her hair into two pigtails. She signed and took out her glasses from the case and it was black and the extra is purple. She then put on her black high heel boots then open her door and lock it and then She walk to her school.

 **At the school**

Mai walk in and she have gym and she went to her locker and she unlocked her locker and she took off her turtle neck and pants and she didn't care. She then grabbed her gym uniform which is a black crop and sleeveless and a underwear. Other girls don't like the gym uniforms and she does not care and she put her glasses in the locker. She took off her high heels boots. Mai signed. she was changed into sneakers. Then she walk upstairs and she heard the teacher said STUDENTS WE ARE GOING TO GO OUTSIDE IN OUR UNIFORM. A girl complain said MY BOYFRIEND WILL SCREAM ON ME. Well too bad Abe-San the coach said. Taniyama why are you not going to complain the coach said Oh I really don't care mai said. Good to hear the coach said. Okay everybody to the park that have a track in it. They all ran out and to the park.

 **At the park**

Everybody was running the track when something start putting water on the track and mai friends started to slip and slide and mai just kept running. Then splash mai. Mai naru glared at the ghost. The ghost shriek and left for now. Okay back to running like taniyama. Yep mai is still running. Then she heard a lot of familiar voices. (Oh no not them) she thought. **Break mai** the coach yelled. Mai just kept running. (This kid is amazing)the coach thought. MAI some familiar voices said. Mai kept running.

 **With Spr**

Hello my name is Oliver Davis as you can see we gotten called at a park name oak park and we are talking when I heard Taniyama is running. We all ignore it because it can't be mai but that is the only Taniyama I knew and then until I heard break mai. That when we all said mai. It been three years since we both saw eachother me and gene was so exicited but I don't show it.

 **No one pov:**

MAI GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE modaka yelled. Mai signed and run to them and then naru eyes widen at what she is wearing. What you like something you see Kazuya Mai said with a smirk. Yeah right you look like a hoe Kazuya said. I am one mai said and shrugged. **Mai break is over for you on the track.** Damn coach I am coming damn control your European ass up mai said.

Naru and gene and modaka was so surprise. See ya my niggas mai said. Wait Mai your coming to spr today and mai said sure I don't care. Naru was still looking at her gym clothes still. _STOP STARING AT MY GYM UNIFORM NOLL_ mai said in English. Naru signed and said well sorry but you have a intimating uniform and why with the second piece and why do you have a thing for the second piece. _A rich kid deisigned the uniform for gym_ mai said in English.

Mai walk out and run back to the track and mai said COACH WHEN WILL WE GO BACK TO SCHOOL she scream while running around and round. not today we need you to keep doing this also it is nice out here better than being in the school the coach said.

 **Spr**

A women like modaka came and a man with a matache. Mother,father what are you doing in Japan the twins said. We wanted to meet your friends Noll and gene the women said. Hello I'm Luella Davis nice to meet you luella said. Hi I'm martin Davis nice to meet you martin said. Ayako and the others said hello. Okay so what is the case about martin said. It is a ghost at the park just keep putting water on people while they ran somewhere in the park. So I am saying we are dealing a ghost that does not like running precisely Luella said. Yes percisely mother Noll said

That's not cool martin said. Really we know it is uncool. It's uncool because we have people running over there. Oh no Noll said and ayako said mai and monk said jou-chan.MAI they all shout. *BOOM* Mai had fell on the water and she said ow. She got up. In the back ground Taniyama are you ok the couch said. I'm good she said. Ayako said is she okay. Naru shrugged and ran over. They all follow.

 **No pov:**

Naru said hey Mai and Mai said don't tell me you didn't saw that. Oh how you fell on your but naru said and smirked. Mai playfully hit him on the arm and said jerk. I know he said. Shut up narrastic Mai smiled. Come on ayako is worried. Then mai said of course. Mai and naru walk over to the running persons. Mai said hey guys. MAI ARE YOU OK ayako shrieked. I'm fine it happens mai said. Let me see your arm I saw you fell on it. Mai gave her the arm that she fell down on. Ayako place her hand on the middle and then start pushing it up and down and then start checking her wrist. Your fine ayako said in relief.

Yeah I'm going to run agian mai said. No mai rest ayako said. I can't we have to make it to 3000 laps then we go do exercise mai said. Ain't that exercise your doing and mai said no this is a warm up. They all look at her with widen eyes. They all saw the ghost agian and mai said well shit and she run the other way so the ghost can follow her. NO RUNNING LITTLE GIRL the ghost said in a scary voice. Suck my dick mai said and continue to run. AHHHHH the ghost shriek. The spr was following her and Luella said who is she Noll. My assistant naru said while running to her as fast as he can. They all arrived and they saw mai at the corner by the ghost. Mai was there waiting and then the ghost said wait I need to catch my breath. Naru said Mai you and mai smiled and him and said happy to help. Monk and ayako start chanting and mai said with no hope for the ghost to cross over john I think she need to be exorcist. They all was shocked what mai said. Okay mate and he looked at naru for comfirmation and he nodded. John start the exorcism. (Sorry Layla-San) Mai thought.

Mai come naru said. Mai ran to him and being clumsy she tripped and fell. What the hell no wait something tripped me Mai said mai start searching what tripped her and then she found it a key oh no mai said. What did you find mai. It's said zackTaniyama on it. Mai tears up. Can I see it mai naru said. Mai shakily gave it to him. Mai stand up naru said demandly. Mai stood up and she gulped and mai said Zacks key. Bye mai said and saw they all left who was on the track. She start running to them. Mai don't run walk as we are going to talk about this naru said. Whatever and she walk to them.

 **Spr**

Naru and the others stop and then said mai why are we going to do with you. Lin and everyone smiled and naru signed and said okay back to the van and we all leave the case is done. They all packed and went back. Till the next day.


End file.
